Life After
by piperserenity
Summary: It has been six years since Goku left earth, and six years since any of the gang has seen the other. What will Pan's surprise do to Trunks, and what is going on in everyone else's lives...please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
Chapter 1: The Message  
  
Trunks dodged his tenth ki blast in the last five minutes. His father showed no mercy as he attacked him. Trunks didn't understand why his father always wanted to train so early in the morning. He knew that he worked late, and when he came to get him up he was just gotten a few hours of sleep.  
  
Trunks ate dirt as his father's foot met his back. He fell out of his super saiyan form and turned over on the ground.  
  
Vegeta landed beside him, "That is enough for today. You need to work on your training more, instead of spending all of your time at the blasted company." Then he walked into the house.  
  
Trunks just gave a sigh as he got up and went to shower and change.  
  
When he came back down stairs he seen that his mother had made breakfast and was sitting a the table trying to make Vegeta eat. "Trunks, Mama's angel, come on and eat some breakfast." She said with her sweet face.  
  
Trunks gave a goofy laugh and started to back out of the kitchen, "Geeze mom, it is awfully late and I can't miss my first meeting today. So gotta go." Then he turned and ran to his car, leaving Bulma fuming in the kitchen.  
  
"The boy knows what is good for him." Vegeta said as he looked over the food.  
  
Bulma threw a plate at him, witch he caught and sat back down on the table. "Why the sudden interest in cooking anyway? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, thank you very much mister high and mighty. I just need a new hobby, so I thought I would try cooking." She said as she huffed and started to load the dishwasher.  
  
"What shopping and ordering people around isn't enough?" Vegeta said as he walked out the door, a pan following him.  
  
Trunks gave a sigh of relief when he reached his office. He could handle his father's morning beatings, but not his mother's sudden interest in cooking. The last time she made him eat her cooking he was sick for three days.  
  
He sat down at his desk and looked at the tall stack of paper work on his desk. He heaved a sigh and dug in.  
  
Three hours later he was half way through and getting hungry. As if reading his mind his secretary walked in. She was a rather attractive woman with pink hair and green eyes. Trunks could tell that she had a thing for him, but he didn't really look at her that way.  
  
"I figured you would be hungry so I got you a sub from the cafeteria, and here is the rest of the paper work." She said as she sat a stack on top of the other, making it three times as tall. Then she handed him the sub.  
  
"Thank you so much Abby." He replied as she left the room, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at the picture on his desk, and picked it up to observe closer. It was a picture of everyone at one of their cookouts right before they went looking for the black star dragonballs. Goku, when he was still big, with his goofy grin and his arm around Chichi. Yamchea and his latest girlfriend standing beside Tien and Launch who were holding their ten year old still. Gohan and Videl in a hug standing beside Krillian, 18. Marron, Goten, and Bulla were together and they all looked to be planning something. He and Pan were standing under the tree, and Pan was flying and had her arms around his neck from behind. He could make out Piccolo in the background, and his father standing against the tree, both looking rather annoyed. Then there was Roshi, Olong, Buar, and Choawzue sitting in the front.  
  
Trunks smiled thinking about those days. They seemed like so long ago, like they should belong in a fairy tale because they were so close and happy. But it had only been six years since their adventures in space, and Goku's disappearance.  
  
Trunks knew that everyone had felt the pain of Goku's disappearance, and the knowing that he would not be coming back. He also knew that no one had taken it harder than Pan. She had been so bad as to run away from home.  
  
She had gone to stay with Dende for a while before she was ready to return to school and normal life. Trunks missed her; they had been close friends by the end of the dragonball search.  
  
But, like everyone else, he hadn't seen her in six years. You heard things about people you knew well once, it was that a curse. When you are close to someone, then fall apart, you hear things about them from others, it is one of those things that happened. Not that Trunks cared, he liked to hear how his old friends were doing.  
  
Last he had heard was that Gohan was head of the university, which hadn't really surprised him. Then he had heard that Goten had actually taken over Hercule's chain of gym's and fighting schools.  
  
Trunks snapped back to reality when his sister walked into his office. She saw him put the picture and took her seat on top of his desk as she picked it up, smiled and put it back down. "I am suppose to deliver a message to you brother dear." She said as the looked thoughtful.  
  
"What did I do now?" He asked as he opened his sub and took a huge bite.  
  
"Nothing that I know of, unless it occurred before I got up this morning." She said smiling.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at this comment, "Yeah you get to sleep late, but dad insists on waking me at dawn. Why can't we switch training times?"  
  
Bulla, when she did train with Vegeta, always did so in the afternoon. "Because he knows that I am just like mom, if I don't get my beauty sleep, Cell would be scared."  
  
Trunks laughed, knowing what she said was true.  
  
"But, back to my mission. As you know, well actually you probably don't, but I talk to Pan from time to time. She had requested that I ask you to meet her for lunch on Friday at eleven. Well it would kind of be brunch, but she said she wanted to talk to you." Bulla said. She raised her eyebrows when Trunks almost choked on the last bit of his sandwich.  
  
"Did she say why?" He asked after regaining his breath.  
  
Bulla got up and headed for the door, "I was just supposed to give you that piece of information, and nothing else. I do know why, but I can't tell you." She smiled at him before closing the door behind her.  
  
Trunks' mind whirled, why would Pan all of a sudden want to see him? Did he do something; did he not do something? The thoughts kept coming. 'Okay Trunks, it is Wednesday, so you can handle two more days. This is no biggy.' He told himself.  
  
It was Friday morning and he was the one who woke his father up. He thought Vegeta was going to rip his head off and tell him they weren't going to spar, but he just mumbled under his breath all the way outside.  
  
As usual his dad beat him, them gripped at him for not training enough, or not meeting saiyan standards. But that was his dad, and it came with the package, so he had learned to ignore it.  
  
When he got to the kitchen he found his mom hadn't cooked and made himself so cereal. When his sister walked into the room he tried for the hundredth time in the past two days to get her to tell him why Pan wanted to see him.  
  
Bulla finally slammed her bowl down on the counter and looked at him, "Trunks you only have three and a half more hours, I think you can handle it." Then she stormed out of the room.  
  
Trunks got to work, and could not work. He paced his office asking himself why he was so nervous; after all it was just Pan. So he ended up blaming it on the fact that it had been six years. After deciding this fact he looked at the clock, "11:02 am, Shit!!" he said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
He cursed himself all the way to the restaurant for being so careless.  
  
When he finally reached the restaurant he cursed himself again for not just flying there, it was now 15 after.  
  
He went in and told the hostess who he was looking for, and she pointed to a booth. Trunks walked in that direction, all he could see was half of the back of someone with raven hair.  
  
When he reached her and she stood to greet him his mouth fell open.  
  
Hey everyone, it's me again...just tryin out some new things. I hope you like this so far, kinda left ya hangin there at the end, but it builds interest I think. Let me know if you would like me to continue with this story or not, and that of course means REVIEW, please review. That way I can know whatcha think. Thanks bunches 


	2. The Lunch and the Invite

Hey there everyone, thanks bunches for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.   
  
To Rose Vaughn: Thanks for pointing out my misspellings, it is really helpful:)  
  
To Megume: 'Life After' doesn't mean they are in the after life, although I can see where your confusion would come from. It just means their lives after Goku left, or after GT. It was the only title I could think of...but if you, or anyone else, have a suggestion for another title I would love to hear. I got stuck and couldn't think of anything else.  
  
To Boredofthis: Just want to say thanks for always leaving encouraging words.  
  
Now that I am done boring you all...on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball/Z/GT...tear, tear.  
  
Chapter 2: The Lunch and the Invite  
  
After Pan gave Trunks a hug, which he returned, she sat back down. Trunks, however, remained standing trying to figure out if it was really Pan or not.  
  
She gave him her grin, "Trunks, are you going to stand the whole time, or would you like to sit down?" They laughed as Trunks blushed slightly and took his seat across from her.  
  
As the waiter talked to Pan about something Trunks got the minute he had needed to close his mouth. The young woman in front of him could not possibly be his close friend Pan. Her hair went to her mid back, but she had nothing holding it back like she had always had when she was younger. Her hair fell into her face slightly, radiating off her creamy white skin and making her dark eyes stand out. Trunks could tell she had done quite a bit of growing when he looked over her curvy figure.  
  
He shook his head and hit himself mentally, 'Trunks what is your problem? It is just Pan, little Pan. The girl you used to pick on about being a tomboy, this is no different.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Pan's voice, which appeared to be the only thing about her that had not changed, "So, Trunks, how has it been going? I mean I hear things about you from Dad and on TV, but how are you?" she asked propping her elbow up on the table on support her chin.  
  
"Well, I can't say that much has been happing. Just work, work, and then some more work. That is unless mom gets some kind of crazy idea she wants me to participate in, then I do that." He answered smiling.  
  
Pan grinned back at him, then a few moments of silence passed as they observed each other. Pan smiled to herself inside, she could see Trunks hadn't really changed at all. His lavender hair was still in the same cut and length she had always known it to be. His eyes the same striking blue, and his skin still the same tan. The only she could see that was different was his build had increased a bit, but he didn't look a day over 25.  
  
"What have you been up to Pan? I know you graduated High School with top honors, but other than that I haven't heard a thing. Bulla failed to inform me that you two still talked." He said as the appetizer arrived.  
  
Both filled their small plates and ate as they talked.  
  
"Well, I went to the local university of course. I am almost done with school, but I had to go a bit longer cause I wanted dual majors, one in genetic engineering and one in history. I couldn't make up my mind so I just did both, but your mom actually offered me a job in your genetics department." Pan explained to him as she ate.  
  
Trunks looked almost scared, "Wow Pan, two majors. I think I would go crazy."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow, "Your are one to talk Trunks, you have business, mechanics, computers, and chemistry majors. Those make my two look like a breeze."  
  
He laughed and nodded at her comment, "You win."  
  
"Always do." She winked as the main course arrived.  
  
Through most of the meal they made small talk, and talked about the past, or what had been going on in each other's lives for the past six years.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe that this was the Pan he had known, she was now a woman. He had already started to look at her in a different light, and listening to her talk he could feel his grip on reality slipping.  
  
They were drinking coffee when Trunks thought to ask her what it was she had wanted to tell him.  
  
When he asked Pan got a distant look on her face for a few moments before turning to him and smiling. "Well I wanted to talk to you for more reasons than the one I am about to say. You know I have missed you Trunks, but the main reason was to tell you I am getting married."  
  
Trunks felt his stomach cease to exist, and his knees disappeared with it. He was trying to process this piece of information. How was it that Pan, Pan of all people, was getting married! This was not happening, not now, when he had just started talking to her again. He had actually planned to ask her out again after they were done.  
  
Then the other side of reasoning took over him, 'Okay, so why do I care, I am happy for her. Right? I mean I have to be, after all it is Pan for crying out loud, your sister's best friend. You look at her like a sister, right? Or you used to..." he was called out of his thoughts by Pan looking at him with concern on her face as she said his name.  
  
He gave the best smile he could, "That is great news Pan, I am really happy for you. So who is he, and when is the wedding?" He wasn't sure how convincing he sounded, but he had to try.  
  
"His name is Kalvin, and the wedding is on September 5th. He is great, we met at this convention I went to with daddy and we just clicked. He owns this car company that is really successful and..."  
  
Trunks interrupted Pan; "Do you mean Kalvin Tracer?"  
  
She nodded with a confused look on her face, "You know him?"  
  
"Oh yeah I know him, Capsule Corp provides the majority of his parts for his cars. I have had to do most of the deals with him, he has never been very friendly." Trunks told her simplifying it for her. Trunks loathed the man, and always had.  
  
When he had first started to conduct the business transactions with the Tracer Car Company Kalvin had tried to threaten him into something. Trunks was never scared, but he really hated the guy because he always ogled over Bulla. Trunks had heard the rumors about him, that he was quite the ladies man.  
  
Although Trunks didn't have much room to talk, he never cheated on anyone. He had heard rumors about Tracer and his dating habits, but didn't have any proof on it.  
  
"Well I am sure he was, I have told him that being cranky is no way to make good business partners. He gets like that at meetings sometimes; you will have to forgive him. I am sure if he knew you were one of my closet friends he would not be like that." Pan said reassuringly as she grabbed Trunks' hand.  
  
Trunks looked at her small hand holding his larger one. "Well if you are in love, I am happy for you Pan Son." He met her eyes with a smile.  
  
"Ah, you said my last name. Should I be worried?" They laughed. Then the silence returned and Pan pulled back across the table. "Trunks I had something else to tell you. It was really silly but I thought I should tell you since I have gotten over it."  
  
Trunks looked interested and leaned in closer to listen. She blushed slightly as she talked, "Well when I was younger, you know in space and everything, I had the biggest crush on you. I mean it was horrible. When ever you would give me a comment or smile at me I would freak out. I was such a schoolgirl about it, and it lasted for along time after grandpa left too. I got over it though, and I just thought I would tell you just to clear up any remains of it I might have had."  
  
She might as well beat him to death like his father usually did. 'She waits until now to tell me this? What is she trying to do, kill me? I can barely handle the marriage thing, then she springs this on me.' He thought.  
  
"It is okay Pan, but you know you could have told me earlier. I am just glad you are happy."  
  
Pan's eyes shot up at his words 'you could have told me earlier', 'Was he just saying it to be thoughtful, or did he mean before she met Kalvin. No he was just being thoughtful.' She decided to herself.  
  
They now stood outside on the side of the street, both preparing to go their separate ways. Trunks hugged her again, until she started gasping for air.  
  
"Pan we should do this more often, don't be a stranger. We should all get together again, you know, like we used to." Trunks said as they stood in shadow of the buildings.  
  
She nodded, "Well just remember that the door swings both ways, and the phone isn't a one way line. But about getting together again, Grams was ranting on about having a cookout by the lake the other day. Dad agreed, so I expect Bulma will get a call pretty soon. Everyone else is coming, so you will be in big trouble if you don't. Tell Vegeta he better come too, or I will sic daddy on him." Pan said as she ran and got on the bus with a wave to Trunks.  
  
He returned the wave, 'Wouldn't miss it for the world Pan.' He thought to himself as he headed back to the office.  
  
Vegeta sat on the balcony looking out at the busy city as the disturbing smells from the kitchen reached his sensitive nose. 'Blasted woman and her stupid hobbies. I do not see why her cooking has anything to do with turning off the power to the gravity room.' He huffed slightly as he got up and went to the kitchen to complain.  
  
He walked in to find Bulma half-covered in flour and some sort of sauce. She was sitting in the middle of the floor and looked as if she were about to cry. Vegeta heard some disturbing noises coming from the pot on the stove, so he went and turned the burner off.  
  
The counter was covered in every kind of cooking ingredient imaginable, but most were spilt or in messy looking bowls. Let's just say it was not something you or I would want to clean up.  
  
Vegeta stood against the wall beside the entrance, "Are you quite finished with this blasted hobby of yours yet. Or do I have to wait another day for you to turn the power back on to the gravity room?"  
  
Tears were now flowing from her eyes as she flung a stainless steel bowl at his head. He merely tilted his head while the bowl hit the wall, then he returned his head to its former position. 'Humans and their stupid emotions.' He thought as she got up out of the floor and prepared to yell.  
  
Before she could get one word out the phone rang. She put her hand down and stomped over to the other side of the counter where the phone was. She took a deep breath before picking it up and saying, "Briefs' residents, this is Bulma speaking."in the sweetest of tones.  
  
It confused Vegeta to no end on how someone could go from about to kill someone, straight to polite and pleasant. Maybe it was just the fact that he had never tried, either way it was disturbing.  
  
A few moments later Bulma put the phone back on the hook and let out a sound of happiness as she removed her apron. Then she walked over to Vegeta with a big smile on her face, now he was confused. He didn't know weather to be annoyed or scared, his wife did this to him sometimes before inflicting some sort of punishment. Although the punishments were usually only shopping or going out to dinner, he didn't recognize this smile.  
  
"Guess what?" She said as she started to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"I couldn't possibly imagine." He replied in his normal tone.  
  
"We are going to a cookout at the lake behind Gohan's house next weekend. Can you believe we will get to see everyone for the first time in six years, ohh I can't wait. I think I am going to have the cooks make some special deserts." Bulma sounded elated with the news of getting to see all her old friends again.  
  
"I am simply over joyed." Vegeta said, his voice very thick with sarcasm. He really didn't mind Kakorott's family and friends, after all they were the only other strong beings on the boring planet. He just hated their little get togethers; he remembered very clearly how Goten would stare at his little girl. Sometimes he would actually be forced to talk to people, and he really didn't like that little factor.  
  
His son walking into the kitchen interrupted his thoughts. Trunks looked at him after accessing the mess; Vegeta just shook his head. Bulma gave Trunks a hug, making him rather dirty.  
  
"Oh Trunks guess what. We are going to a cookout at Gohan's next weekend, isn't that great news honey. Maybe you and Goten can catch up and go back to being best friends again." Bulma said to her son who had gotten a distant look on her face.  
  
"So she did call today?" he said, mostly to himself. Although his parents heard.  
  
"What?" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, Chichi, Pan said she might call sometime soon to invite us to the thing." Trunks replied, as if it were nothing that he had talked to Pan recently.  
  
"You seen Pan? When?" Bulma asked, the slightest bit of jealousy could be heard.  
  
"Relax mom, we just had lunch today. She wanted to tell me something. It was the first time I had seen her so don't go mental on me. Bulla is the one that has been keeping in touch and not telling anyone anything. Especially important information, like Pan is getting married, to Kalvin Tracer of all people. You would think someone would tell you such important information." Trunks said as he opened the fridge, got a bottle of water, and slammed it shut.  
  
His father caught this action, and the annoyance in his voice. "Why would you care so deeply if she was getting married, or if she had become an old maid? Let alone who she is getting married to?"  
  
Trunks looked at his father while he searched for a reasonable answer to give him. "Well we were really close friends at one time, and friends like to know these things about each other."  
  
"They like to know about each other's love life? I considered Kakorott my 'friend' as you so call it, and I could care less about his love life. However, I am sure Pan would love to know of the many women you sneak in here at night." Vegeta said to his son. Vegeta smirked when he saw the red flood his son's face.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well you are not going to inform Pan of those things Vegeta. Now what about this Kalvin Tracer, I always thought he was a real pig. The way he tried to mess with your sister all the time when I was training her on VP duty. Disgusting. I wonder if Pan knows these things?"

Vegeta interrupted their conversation, "This 'Kalvin' is it, tried to touch my daughter? Well I already hate him, and I might have to have a talk with him at this outing." Vegeta made a mental note to scare the guy when he met him. No one messed with his daughter, well not if Vegeta had anything to say about it.

Trunks ignored his father's claims and answered his mother, "I have no idea. She looked so happy that I didn't say anything about the rumors. He must have changed if he has Pan's attention; well maybe it was fear of Gohan. I don't know." Trunks said to his mother as he started out the kitchen door.  
  
Before he exited he turned to his father, "I almost forgot. Pan gave me a message for you. I think it went something like, 'Tell Vegeta if he does not come I will sic daddy on him' yep that what she said." Trunks gave big smile and left the kitchen. Leaving an annoyed looking Vegeta and Bulma laughing hysterically.  
  
"I bet you want me to turn on the gravity room now. Gohan might kick your butt if you don't go." Bulma said through giggles.  
  
"Oh shutup woman, as if that half breed son of Kakorott scares me." He said as he walked away from her. 'I owe you one now Pan.' he thought, making another mental note.


	3. Surprise Visit

Hey there you guys, here is the next chapter, but I am going on vacation so don't give up on me when I don't get to update for a week. Well here ya go:)  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't on it  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise Visit  
  
Goku was standing there, in his normal gi, smiling at her. Pan felt safe as she grabbed her grandfather by the hand and they took off into the air. They flew for awhile, then they ran into Vegeta. Who had something smart to say to Goku for being gone.  
  
Pan's eyes shot open at the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She threw it across the room and fell back onto the bed. 'Another dream about Grandpa.' She thought as she forced herself to get up and get ready for her morning class. -----  
  
"Is Pan up yet?" Gohan called after his wife who was running around with a laundry basket.  
  
She didn't answer him until she reached her destination at the bottom of the stairs, where she sat the basket down so Pan could take it up later. Then she turned to her husband, "I would say so, I heard her throw the alarm clock again. So yeah, she is up."  
  
Videl then proceeded to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.  
  
Gohan came in and sat down at the counter, his eyes over looking the package that had came for his daughter just a few moments ago. "What do you think it is?" he asked his wife, while shaking the box.  
  
"Gohan! Stop shaking it, what if it is breakable, and I have no idea what it is. Probably something for the wedding. Is it bothering you that bad?" Videl asked as she gave her grin.  
  
Gohan immediately put the box down and looked out the window, "Of course it does not bother me, I was just curious. Is that such a crime?"  
  
Videl shook her head, "No it is not a crime, but we have talked about this. I know that you don't particularly like Kal, but Pan loves him, and we...you need to respect that more. I am still a little mad at you for having you so called talk with him, which was actually a threat on his life he hurt your little girl."  
  
"Well I had to talk to the boy Videl, there was no getting around it. I have gotten a lot better though, and since when do you call him 'Kal'?" he asked. Videl just ignored him. "He just didn't sit well with me at first, but if Pan chose him he must be an acceptable guy." Gohan said in defense of himself.  
  
Gohan grabbed the coffee Videl handed him as Pan walked into the kitchen and took it out of his hand. In two gulps the hot liquid was gone. "Thanks dad, really needed that. Gotta run though, I am almost late."  
  
Pan grabbed a muffin out of the basket, kissed her mom, then her dad as he handed her the package, and ran out the door.  
  
Gohan looked at his wife, "She goes nonstop."  
  
Videl just smiled and shook her head.  
  
---- Pan sat down in her class and saw everyone else working on a project she had already finished. It was very rare that the professor gave them class time to work on projects, but she linked it to the fact that he had a migraine.  
  
'Poor guy!' she thought as she watched him cover his eyes from the lights. He looked as if he should be home in bed, but Pan wasn't about to complain.  
  
Free time was rare for her now that she had a wedding to plan, well had to supervise the wedding planning. Her grandmother had gladly insisted that she and Videl take the planning over.  
  
Pan picked everything out and they did the rest, except for when they forgot to tell her things. She had even fired them before. Although it was not hard to see their logic; they had tried to con her into having a red and green wedding, where she would ware a red wedding dress.  
  
Pan had called them crazy and fired them. After pleading, influence from Kalvin, and promises not to suggest such crazy things they had been given their jobs back.  
  
Pan reached in her bag to find some paper, when her hand caught the box her father had handed her that morning. She pulled it out and opened it.  
  
It was her invitations. Pan felt like a weight had been dropped on her as she looked the pieces of paper over. She really had time to feel nervous, but it was through all to clear now. For some reason the invitations were just one more reminder of how final this was, or was going to be.  
  
Pan shook the thoughts from her head and began placing each invitation in its matching envelope.  
  
She was about halfway done when the professor broke her train of thought by tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss Son, there is a young man here to see. You can take you things with you, I was just about to dismiss class anyway." The kind man with glasses said.  
  
Pan nodded and gathered her things and headed for the door. When she exited the room she saw the last person she had expected, "Trunks?"  
  
He turned and smiled at her welcomingly, "Hey there Pan. That much of a disappointment huh?" he asked while taking her bag from her and placing it on his shoulder.  
  
They started to walk, "Oh..no not what I meant at all. It was just...I mean...you were who I expected." she finally managed to get out.  
  
"I see. And who were you expecting?" Trunks had his sly grin on his face. Pan could tell he was up to something.  
  
"Kal, and just why exactly are you here Mr. Briefs?" she said raising an eyebrow and placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"Well there is the fact that I just wanted to see you. Then there is the fact that I am bored, and another would be that I am hungry." He said as they reached his car.  
  
"I am sure mom will have an excellent lunch fixed, why don't you come over. That way you can catch up with did and Goten. Goten never misses lunch, he..." Pan was interrupted by screams. She looked at the street and saw smoke coming from the jewelry store.  
  
She and Trunks exchanged looks. He sighed as she took off, "Like mother like daughter, of is it like father like daughter?" Then he followed her and stood in with the crowd as he watched the inside of the store shake slightly.  
  
Then three men in black masks flew out into the street. The landing knocked out one, the other's arm was broke, but the last one started to crawl away. Pan came up out of nowhere and her foot met with his back.  
  
Pan thought he was out and started to walk away, but he wasn't down yet. He grabbed to knife he kept as his ankle and threw it at the back of Pan's head.  
  
The crowd that had gathered gasped, then looked shocked when Pan effortlessly turned and caught it in her hand. No one but Trunks could see her throw it back at him. He flew the ground trying to pull the knife out of his leg, but it didn't budge.  
  
Trunks could swear he saw a slight grin on Pan's face as she walked towards him, "I am starving, shall we?" Then she walked over to his car and got in.  
  
--------  
  
It had been two a week and a half since Trunks went to see Pan at her school. Since then he had not seen her, but that didn't make it any easier for him to get her off his mind.  
  
It was now the day before the get together and he was completely unfocused. It was so bad, that when Vegeta threw a simple punch at him he actually hit him. Vegeta had then proceeded to inflict a harsher beating, letting Trunks know he preferred him to be more focused on their fight.  
  
After Trunks had showered and eaten he sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. About ten minutes later Bulla came over and turned it off, "Come on, get up, you're coming with me."  
  
She didn't wait for questions or protests as she grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the car. She got in, and he followed suit.  
  
She looked at him irritably when he just sat there for a while, "Did you want to show me something interesting in the car Bulla?" Trunks grinned to himself when he saw her give one of their father's annoyed looks.  
  
"No stupid. You are taking me shopping. I need some clothes to ware tomorrow. Now be a good little boy and start the car, I want to go to the mall on the West End." She said as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.  
  
Trunks looked outraged, "Who exactly volunteered me for this? Don't you usually do this to dad?"  
  
"Yes, but mom is making him do something today. You are the next best, now drive, or I will tell everyone one about your little crush on Pan." Bulla burst out laughing when she saw the dark shade of red Trunks went.  
  
He started the car and headed for the mall, "I have no idea what you are talking about. You know you hallucinate a lot."  
  
Bulla looked offended, "Oh really? Well I don't think it was a hallucination the other night when I heard you having a dream. I was walking back from getting a drink and I heard you say something. I opened your door and you said, 'Pan, Pan please don't marry him, you know in heart you love me.'" Bulla couldn't keep from laughing as she impersonated Trunks.  
  
"It was so corny, but I could not stop laughing. Dad actually came out and asked me what was going on, and I almost told him, but thought better of it. Ya know Trunks, if you really care about Pan you should tell her." Bulla said as she got serious.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No she loves that guy and I can't interfere with that." That was what Trunks had been telling himself for the past two weeks. Along with the usual, 'It is only physical attraction, so you are not in love.' thing. Although neither seemed to be keeping the urge to want to blast Kalvin into oblivion out of his head. Trunks thought this very Vegeta-ish of him.  
  
"Well I won't say anything Bro, but know that it is your funeral tomorrow." Bulla commented.  
  
Trunks was confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you mean you don't know? Kalvin is coming tomorrow. Pan called me the other day and told me. He told her that he wants a chance to get to know all of her closest friends. I told her bullshit, but then again she already knows my thoughts about him." She patted her brother on the shoulder, "I am sure you will do just fine." Then she laughed.  
  
Trunks felt the anticipation rising in him. He hadn't even considered that Kalvin might be coming to their get together, and what was he doing there anyway. He was not family, nor had he fought side-by-side with them in any battles. It just didn't seem suiting that he should come.  
  
Trunks decided that if he were going to stay in Pan's good graces then he would have to be nice to the slob.  
  
Trunks' thoughts were put aside as Bulla called out in excitement, "Yay, we're here!"  
  
"Oh Joy!" Trunks replied, earning him a rather hard slap in the arm.  
  
Author's note: I know it was not the most interesting chapter, but next one will be better. I promise. REVIEW please, and tell me whatcha think. 


	4. The Gathering: Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone...been awhile, I know. But I am finally updating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
The Gathering: Part 1  
  
It was a prefect day outside. The sun was bright and hot, and a slight breeze floated through the trees now and then.  
  
Chichi smiled as she watched her sons argue about where to put the tables. She felt no urge to intervene; her mood was to light. She had been counting down the days until she would get to see all of her old friends.  
  
There would be a lot of laughter and talk, and the thought made Chichi smile. She hated when everyone lost touch after big threats, it had made things boring at her home in the mountains. Especially since Goku was gone.  
  
"Hey Grams, mom said she needs your help in the kitchen." Chichi smiled at her granddaughter as she headed for the house.  
  
Pan headed in the opposite direction. When she passed her grandmother she saw a light in her eyes, a light she hadn't seen since her grandfather had been around. Chichi was happy.  
  
Pan's spirit became lighter as she closed in on her father and uncle.  
  
"Did you two geniuses figure it out yet?" she asked as she looked at the five tables. Each table was covered in a white tablecloth. They were under the shade of two huge trees that met in the middle, just on the shore of the lake.  
  
"Yep, these three are over here because they will hold all the food. The other two are side by side so everyone can talk." Her uncle explained to her. He gave his brother a glare over the earlier argument.  
  
"Sure surprised me." Pan remarked as she gave Goten a grin. He returned the favor, and proceeded to chase her into the air.  
  
"Children!" Gohan said to himself.  
  
-----  
  
Capsule Corp ship headed for Gohan's  
  
"Children!" Vegeta retorted as he turned his head from his daughter.  
  
"I am not a child anymore Daddy! I do not see the problem with my bathing suit, after all that is part of the whole party beside the lake idea. What would you want me to wear; a pair of pants and a turtleneck? Mom is wearing her bathing suit for crying out loud!" Bulla yelled at her father.  
  
"Yes but her's covers her." Vegeta replied. He then showed he no more interest in arguing with her by sitting back down in his seat.  
  
He really didn't care about Bulla's suit. It was the fact that a few oglers were going to be there that he cared about. He looked over at Bulma, who gave him a disapproving look, and he knew a screaming at was coming.  
  
----  
  
Bulla sat in the comfort of her brother's arms as she cried. Trunks was confused. He couldn't remember the last time his sister had cried, well to him at least.  
  
He lifted her head up, "What is wrong sis?"  
  
She let a few more tears fall, then caught her breath as she told him what happened.  
  
Trunks hugged her as he spoke, "You know very well that he didn't mean it. He just wants you to cover a little more because Goten is going to be there, and dad sees Goten as a threat to his little girl."  
  
Bulla's tears had stopped completely now, "But Goten doesn't like me like that anymore."  
  
-----  
  
Marron had been quiet for the past fifteen minutes and it was starting to kill her. She wanted to know exactly why her parents felt it was necessary to wake her so early on her day off, and then not tell her why.  
  
18 could hear her daughter's sighs of frustration from her daughter. 18 and Krill had not had time to tell their busy daughter where they were going when they woke her up this morning.  
  
Marron had been working non-stop on her career the past few months, and had barely had time for anything else. She was now the most popular fashion designer in Capital City, and it was starting to show with the small lines on her face.  
  
Krillin had been complaining that she was working way too much since her late nights and early mornings started. 18 had held her peace about it until recently when she forbid her daughter from leaving her sight for the next two weeks.  
  
"Exactly where are we going?" Marron called to her parents for the tenth time in a row. Master Roshi simply gave her a smile and Puar and Olong asked her if she would be quiet.  
  
"No I will not shutup, I have a right to know why I am being drug all the way to the mainland when mom forbid me to go." Marron protested.  
  
"We are going to Gohan's, we would have told you last night but you were out so late we didn't have a chance. Now sit back there and enjoy the ride or we will be flying." Her mother said to her sternly.  
  
Marron was silenced at once. It did not matter how old she got; her mother still frightened her more than anyone, well sometimes.  
  
-------  
  
Pan ran her hand through her hair as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
It was almost time for everyone to be arriving. She was slightly nervous, but it was mostly from her mother and grandmother. They were busy bees working in the kitchen for the past two hours and their stress had caught on to Pan.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door to the room open.  
  
Gohan gave his daughter a smile, "Breifs' are here."  
  
Pan nodded and he closed the door. Her stomach gave a sudden lurch, and she didn't like it one bit. She pushed her feelings aside, took a deep breath, and held her head high as she went out into the yard to great friends.  
  
Bulla gave a slight squeal at the sight of Pan walking towards them across the lawn. They met each other half way and engaged in a hug.  
  
Trunks watched his little sister and Pan while he laid some of the tons of food his mother had insisted on bringing. "Your drooling son." Vegeta said as he walked in front of him.  
  
Trunks looked at his father in shock, but his back was already turned to the food that was tempting him.  
  
His father was right, he was drooling. He couldn't help it; he had never seen Pan in a bikini before. It was black with blue straps, and she had a blue scarf tied around her waist to match her blue flip-flops.  
  
His sister's red and orange outfit of the same style told him that they had planned this. They started walking in his direction when Marron intercepted them with a hug.  
  
"Hey there Trunks. Man this food sure does look good." Krillin said as he patted Trunks on the back.  
  
"Great to see you again Krillin, how had it been going?" Trunks asked as he sat down at one of the tables and started his conversation.  
  
18 entered the Kitchen to find Videl and Bulma trying to support Chichi who was in a pool of tears. 18's appearance didn't help any. When Chichi saw her she engulfed her in a hug and let more tears fall. 18 looked at Bulma for help.  
  
"Chichi come on we all missed you too, and we are all happy to see you. Now dry up those tears and get out there and have some fun." Bulma reassured her friend.  
  
Chichi let go of 18 and they all went back to work in the kitchen. That was until Launch and Tien walked in. Chichi hugged them both until they were gasping for air.  
  
Back outside Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Marron, and Pan had started a memory of game of sorts. Neither could get a head of the other.  
  
Vegeta stood in the shade of the tree as he watched the others. Gohan came and stood beside him, "Long time no see Vegeta."  
  
"So it seems. I can see you have still been neglecting your training." Vegeta replied without looking at him.  
  
Gohan gave a slight laugh, "Great to see you too, and nice to see you haven't changed any in the past few years."  
  
Everyone was now at the gathering, save for one person.  
  
Trunks looked up at the road to see the red convertible Miada stop in front of the house. Then he felt his stomach flee from his body as he watched Kalvin step out of the sissy boy sports car and start across the lawn.  
  
Pan jumped up with a smile on her face and went to greet him. His sandy blonde hair reflected the sun's light, and his brown eyes observed the crowd questionably.  
  
Pan raised up on her tipi toes and kissed him, then she turned to the others, "Everyone this is Kalvin."  
  
A/N: Well there is the Gathering part 1. I hope you likes, let me know. But I have something for everyone to vote on...I cant decide whether or not I want to let Pan and Trunks end up together, or let Pan and Kalvin stay together.  
  
So Review and tell me what you think: Pan/Trunks? Or Pan/Kalvin...well thanks bunches 


	5. The Gathering: Part 2

A/N: Hey there everyone, wow thanks for the reviews. I am now over ten...yay...hehe, forgive this is just new for me. And I would like to thank everyone for their votes, so I guess you know Trunks/Pan is the outcome, which was my initial plan but I was making sure. Anywho on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it  
  
The Gathering: Part 2  
  
Trunks felt unknown emotions as he watched his new enemy interact with his family and friends. He couldn't take the way Pan was hugging him and holding his hand as he talked to Videl. He turned and walked over to the edge of the lake.  
  
Pan felt some of her family and friends get an uneasy feeling when Kalvin showed up. She put on her best smile and introduced him to the others. Pan caught Trunks' eye as he walked away. She let go of Kalvin's hand and slipped away to follow Trunks.  
  
He was sitting on the same rock she used to sit on when she would get into a fight with her parents. He looked so sad.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Pan said as she reached his side.  
  
He smiled, "Goku used to say that to you. You are a lot like him, well in some ways. In others you are like Chichi, which can be rather scary." He let a heavy sigh escape, "I am not thinking anything much, just about something Bulla told me."  
  
Silence passed as Pan put her hand on Trunks' shoulder and they sat there.  
  
"Umm..Pan...I have something to say..." Trunks started, but he was cut off.  
  
"Hey babe what are doin down here. Your mom said it is time to eat. Oh..hello there Trunks," Kalvin held out his hand to Trunks, "I hope we can put any former differences behind us since you and Pan are such could friends."  
  
Trunks felt all of his courage fall into oblivion and shook Kalvin's hand.  
  
Pan felt a slight anger well up at Kalvin for interrupting their conversation, but the sight of them shaking hands softened her slightly.  
  
"Well shall we Pan?" Kalvin held out his arm and she took it and they headed up to the tables.  
  
The meal passed slowly, to everyone's liking. Many different subjects were brought up, and some were avoided. And of course the subject of Goku stayed a big topic throughout the entire meal.  
  
Then it was time to play. Everyone hit the water, with the exception of Bulma, Chichi, Pan and 18 who stayed on the shore to sun.  
  
Pan took off her scarf and started for the water when Kalvin grabbed her hand. "I didn't bring anything to swim in hun."  
  
"Well I am sorry babe, go see if my dad has anything for you to wear." Pan suggested.  
  
He gave a funny look and let her hand go, "No you go a head and have fun, I will just sit up here and talk to the green guy." He kissed her cheek and walked towards Dende.  
  
Pan didn't give him another thought as she ran up to the big rock, which everyone else had already jumped off of. Not hesitating she jumped right in, but she fell into the whole beneath the submerged rocks.  
  
She felt the walls of the newly found cave, but she couldn't get any leverage.  
  
When Pan didn't come up out of the water for an extended period of time he was the first to go after her. Her father was not far behind, but by the time he reached them Trunks already had Pan sitting on the rock.  
  
She merely looked a little embarrassed as she smile shakily at her father. Gohan took in a deep breath and left Pan in Trunks' care.  
  
Silence passed as Pan caught her breath. Trunks sat quietly and watched her as she took in deep breaths.  
  
She turned to face him, "It is definitely not the first time you have saved me, but thanks anyway. I actually thought I was a goner." Pan reached over and brushed his cheek with a kiss.  
  
Trunks felt the color rush into his face and he turned his head to look at the water reflecting the sun and trees. He hated the feelings he was having; yet he didn't want to leave her side.  
  
When he turned back around she was gone.  
  
----  
  
The day had flown by for everyone, and the sun was setting fast on the horizon.  
  
As everyone said their good-byes Chichi and Bulma made plans for the next get together which was two weeks away. Bulma heard Vegeta groan as she told him about it, "Oh suck it up you big baby, you know very well you had fun. Maybe next time we will let you guys spar, and do not comment that there is no one here worthy." She held up her hand as Vegeta started to talk.  
  
He merely turned his head and kept quiet as they walked to the ship. He saw Trunks talking to the others and telling them good bye, then he saw him walk over to Pan and hug her. Vegeta saw the look in his eye when he started for the ship after hugging Pan. He may not be one to show emotions, but sure recognized them.  
  
-------  
  
Pan sat with Kalvin in the kitchen, it was dark now and Marron was the only one left from the party.  
  
Kalvin observed her face as he spoke, "You seemed distant today. Is everything ok?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Yeah, everything is fine, I have just had a lot on my mind with the planning and everything. I guess I just need some rest. What about you, did you have fun today?" she asked him.  
  
"If you want to call it that. That man with the spiky hair and deep voice knocked me into the wall and threatened me, then Trunks kept giving me deaths glares." Kalvin replied as he took a drink from his coffee.  
  
Pan laughed at the thought of Vegeta slamming Kal into the wall for something he had done. Then she stopped laughing, "What did you do that made him slam you into the wall?"  
  
He got a slightly panicked look on his face, "What makes you think I did something to make him do it?"  
  
"I know Vegeta, and he wont mess with you unless you get on his nerves, mess with him or someone he cares about, or threaten him." Pan counted off on her fingers.  
  
The sound of a beeper was heard when Pan finished talking. Kalvin jumped up and grabbed it off of his side, "Sorry babe, but I have to run." He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.  
  
"Who is it at this hour?" Pan said walking him out.  
  
"Ohh..ummm...just work I guess, but I will call you tomorrow I promise." He said as he drove away.  
  
'Love you too.' Pan thought as she walked to her room to find Marron looking at their old picture albums.  
  
Marron smiled at Pan as she sat next to her, "Something wrong Pan?"  
  
She shook her head and laid back on the bed, "How is it that things can change so much, and yet never change at all?"  
  
Marron looked confused, "That is one of those saiyan questions I guess because I have no idea."  
  
Both laughed.  
  
------- Bulla stood in front of her father and brother definitely as she waited for their reply. She had just finished yelling at them for showing little respect to Kal in front of Pan.  
  
"Bulla you are the one that told me to..." Trunks didn't finish his comment, remembering his father was in the room.  
  
"Well I for one will not have some worthless human feeling on my daughter. Especially not when he is about to marry Kakorott's granddaughter. He should know his place by now." Vegeta said and walked away from his daughter's rants.  
  
Bulla turned to Trunks, "So did you tell her?"  
  
Trunks could have knocked her out, "You were just yelling at me for not being very nice to her boyfriend, and now you are asking me if I told her how I feel. I think dad is right, you are crazier than mom."  
  
Bulla's mouth dropped open in protest, "Excuse me mister know it all, but would you rather me have told dad about your feelings. I was waiting until he left the room brother dear. Now I am putting it to you like this, you have until month to tell Pan, or else I will tell her for you. I am not joking around here Trunks."  
  
Trunks felt his spine go and run for cover, "Bulla you wouldn't dare. It is none of your business."  
  
"It is my business when you don't even try, and I know that she has feelings for you too." Bulla's hand shot up and covered her mouth. Then she turned and started for the closest exit of the room.  
  
Trunks grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her move, "Spill Bulla, I knew you knew something."  
  
"Let me go Trunks, or I will have to kick you butt. I am not telling you anything." Bulla replied as she struggled to get free from her brother's grasp, but his grip held firm.  
  
"Bulla you have about five seconds to spill your guts or..." Trunks was cut off by Bulla's scream.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!" Trunks let go of Bulla immediately and she ran out of the room.  
  
He was reminded of when they were little and she would do that, she never changed. A few seconds later as if on que, Vegeta walked into the room, but to Trunks he did not exist.  
  
Trunks felt like he was floating on air, he now knew that Pan had feelings for him and not even his father's threats of death could ruin his mood. " 'Night dad." Trunks said as he walked passed him smiling.  
  
Vegeta was silenced with confusion, "Blasted children." He mumbled as he walked back out of the room.  
  
A/N: Well here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long, I have been really busy with some stuff. Anyways...REVIEW and tell me what you think, I know this chapie was not very good but next will be better. 


End file.
